


Crewmates X Adventure (HXH Pirate AU)

by AnonsCat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: #And they were CREWMATES, #Open to suggestions, #Pirate AU, #The captain is also one of the characters but he isn't named/listed, #The shipping is small but its there, #There might be more characters, #This was an excuse to draw them in flowy shirts so I made it a fic too, #Warnings and things are in the notes before chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonsCat/pseuds/AnonsCat
Summary: They all had their own separate reasons for becoming part of the boat crew, but they were all heading towards the same goal: treasure and adventure!**Please note that although it's an AU, it can/will contain spoilers for all arcs up until now, including arcs outside the anime (manga), so if you don't want spoilers, please don't read!
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 10





	1. New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> My second HxH fic! Here we go!
> 
> -I don't think I have any TWs, but please let me know if I should add one!

“Aunt Mito, please! It’s the perfect chance to find my dad!”   
  
“And that’s exactly the problem! You don’t want to meet him!”   
  
“But I  _ DO  _ want to meet him!”   
  
Gon had been trying to convince his aunt to let him ask the ship of men to let him join their crew for almost an hour now. They were most obviously dangerous pirates, but that just made him want to go more.   
  
“You want to become a pirate just like your dad? You know what happened to him? He disappeared after leaving you and never came back. He’s probably dead in the ocean somewhere. What if that were to happen to you?”   
  
He knew Mito wanted the best for him, but she couldn’t stop him from going, he decided.   
  
That night, Gon packed up to leave. His fishing rod, an extra pair of pants and a shirt, and a few snacks. And the jacket his dad had used to wear, which he left along with him on Whale Island. Mito had sewn the sleeves rolled up so Gon could wear it. It went past his knees, but he didn’t care. His dad, a famous pirate, yet he knew nothing about him...   
  
He snuck ever so quietly through the kitchen, then out the front door.   
  
He’d make sure to send Aunt Mito a letter to tell her he was okay, but right now, he had to get on the ship. The crew were already starting to pack up to leave.   
  
  
“Excuse me? Mister?”   
  
The old man with the pipe turned around, towering over Gon. He took a huff of his pipe.   
  
“What’re you doin’, kid? Go home.”   
  
“But, please! Let me join your crew! I can be helpful! I can sense a storm coming hours beforehand, easily! Please, please!”   
  
Really, the old man found him annoying. He tried to go back to packing his supplies, but Gon kept begging him to join. The answer he kept telling him was a simple “no.”

  
Gon puffed out his cheeks. Whatever, he’d just sneak on. He sat down next to a box of cargo, arms crossed.    
  
But, the question was, how would he sneak on? He was fairly small, but he would still be seen if he just ran past everyone.   
  
He looked around at the crew. A blonde carried a box, with a bag slung on his back. Another, a tall and lanky man with round glasses, carried two boxes. If that guy could carry two boxes at once, surely he could carry one heavy box, perhaps containing Gon himself.   
  
A foolproof plan!   
  
Gon looked around once again and slipped into a box containing various cloths and fabrics while no one was looking. Soon, he heard talking nearby.   
  
“Oof, this one is really heavy. Can you get Lee to get it on the boat fer me?”   
  
Gon’s heart was beating hard, but soon he was picked up. His plan was working! He’d easily make it on the boat, and once they set sail, he could reveal himself and they’d  _ have  _ to take him in!   
  
But, what if they just threw him in the water? He could swim and hold his breath for a while, but not for too long… Oh, gosh. Maybe he was screwed. Plus, this box was starting to get uncomfortable. He wouldn’t even know when they were far away enough from Whale Island to come out.   
  
And what if something was on top of the box and he couldn’t push up the lid? Oh, oh no. Maybe Aunt Mito was right.   
  
He waited for a few minutes, but decided to sleep his worry off. That’d give him a couple hours in hiding, and then when he woke up he could come out.   
  
  
But, when he woke up, he wasn’t in the box. Was it a dream? Had Aunt Mito come to get him?   
  
No, two people were arguing, whisper-yelling at each other.   
  
“Leorio, we can’t tell the captain! He’ll kill him! And us, too!”   
  
“We both saw him go in the box! We’ll take responsibility for him and make a deal with the captain.”   
  
“Are you dense? Captain doesn’t make deals! We can just keep him in the box until we make another stop and then give him some money to go home. I should've never let you convince me to let him on!”   
  
It was the tall man and the blonde from earlier, who he saw bringing cargo onto the ship. They had seen him, but let him come on anyway? The blonde was in front of, holding him by the shoulders. The tall one, Leorio, the blonde called him, was crouching next to him.   
  
They immediately turned to him as soon as he opened his eyes.   
  
“Shit, now he’s awake-”   
  
“Watch your language, he’s like ten!”   
  
“We’re  _ literally  _ pirates.”   
  
Gon interrupted them. “You guys saw me get in the box?”   
  
The blonde folded his arms, looking directly at him. “Yes. Somehow,  _ he,”  _ he said, pointing a finger at Leorio, “convinced me that it’d be fine if we let you on. It is not fine.”   
  
He sounded like Aunt Mito.   
  
“We’re gonna introduce you to the captain. We’re already a ways from land.”   
  
“No! We are NOT!  _ You  _ are not! We’re going to keep you down here for a bit, then the next time we stop we’ll lend you some money to go home on a  _ different  _ ship. This ship is  _ dangerous.” _   
  
The two of them continued to squabble while Gon looked around for his things. Luckily, it wasn’t far. He stood up.   
  
“I think I’m going to talk to the captain. He’s the man with the pipe, isn’t he? Thanks for letting me out of the box.” Gon went for the exit, but the blonde held him back.   
  
“You really have some confidence, but we don’t want to let a child be killed. Captain doesn’t mess around,” he told Gon.   
  
“I’ll be fine! When I talked to him before, he didn’t seem cruel.”   
  
Leorio cleared his throat, standing up. “I’m gonna have to agree with Kurapika right now. Captain, he really doesn’t fuck around. He doesn’t care if you’re a child, if you’re invading his boat, he’ll kill you.”   
  
“That’s what you guys say.” Gon shrugged. “Guess we’ll see!”   
  
Before the two crewmates could catch him, Gon ran off up onto the deck. They looked at each other, sharing a moment of pure panic.   
  
  
Now that he was on the deck, Gon realized that it had started to lightly rain. It’d be a storm soon enough.   
  
He glanced around. There were a lot of crewmates, but none of them seemed to care about Gon’s presence. They were busy working the ship.He made his way to the cockpit, and once he arrived, he saw the man with the pipe steering the ship.   
  
“Captain!”   
  
The old man nearly jumped, startled at Gon’s big voice. He glanced over his shoulder, taking a quick look at Gon before turning back to work. But then he turned back again suddenly, stunned.   
  
“Kid! What in the hell are you doing on this ship?” He yelled.   
  
“I want to join your crew!” Gon came up next to the captain, beaming. “A storm is coming soon. Looks like it’ll be pretty nasty.”   
  
“It’s just starting to rain a bit. Katzo!” the captain shouted, and one of the crew members came quickly. “Steer the ship for a bit. I need to talk to this.” The man gestured at Gon. The crewmate gulped and nodded.   
  
  
“My name is Gon Freecss, sir! I really,  _ really  _ want to be part of your crew! I can sense out storms by smell, I can be really useful, if you just let me!” He was determined.   
  
The captain looked him up and down a few times, taking his energy in. “Freecss, huh? Where’d you get that coat, son?”   
  
“My dad was a pirate! He travelled the world but he left this jacket behind! I can be as good as a pirate as him!”   
  
The captain scratched his beard, thinking.   
  
“Okay. Yer on deck duty. If you smell a storm comin’, let me know,” was his final answer. Gon jumped and fist bumped the air.   
  
“Now, you two don’t have to wait outside in the rain you know.”   
  
The two crewmates from before came into the cockpit.   
  
“I know you guys found ‘im. Come on, introduce yerselves.”   
  
The blonde uncrossed his arms and brought them to his sides, and looked at Gon. He wore a loose, long sleeved shirt with a deep plunge neckline that gathered at the wrists over a tattered undershirt, tucked into a fitted pair of blue pants. The flats he wore were also blue. His hair was thin and growing out, and his bangs were parted and swept to the sides. His eyes were a coffee sort of brown.   
  
“My name is Kurapika. I help decipher maps, and I also have deck duty.”   
  
The taller one put his hands on his hips and smiled widely. He wore a similar long sleeved shirt, also tucked into a pair of fitted pants (which, Gon noticed, were a little short and showed his ankles.), but he wore no undershirt and he kept his sleeves rolled past his forearms. His arm and chest were hairy, and his close cut, dark hair was a mess. His eyes were a darker brown than Kurapika’s. The shoes he wore were pale brown flats.   
  
“I’m Leorio Paladinight. I keep our supplies in check and help prepare dinner. Please, call me Mr. Leorio.”   
  
“That’s stupid. No one’s ever going to call you that,” Kurapika commented.   
  
“Shut it, you idiot!”   
  
The old captain put his hand on Gon’s shoulder. “They’re pretty friendly, despite how stupid they act. They’ll help you around, Freecss. Welcome aboard the  _ Kaijinmaru.” _


	2. How It Works and Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -***TW for brief mention of death and drowning!!***

It was relatively easy for Gon to get into the groove of things. The storm he predicted earlier had come, so everyone was inside the ship, hanging about in the main area.  
  
“There’s about twenty of us on the ship, but only about ten are permanent crew, including us three and the captain,” Kurapika explained. “The others are temporary crew, mostly here because they want to get somewhere or they surrendered when we stole from their ship. The captain gets them to do the dirty jobs and help us in exchange for taking them where they want to be dropped off. So, once some of the temporary crew clears out, you’ll have a place to sleep in the bunks.”   
  
“Oh, yeah,” Leorio added. “Gon can sleep in your bunk and we can share mine.”   
  
“Why my bunk?? I’d rather sleep on the floor than share a bunk with you. I don’t want to be near the cobwebs.”   
  
“Okay, sleep on the floor then! I’m sure there’s more cobwebs under the bed though!”   
  
  
During dinner, Gon sat with the two of them on the floor.   
  
“So, Gon,” Leorio was saying, “Katzo or Captain calls us when we have to work. When we aren’t working we can sleep or chill out, but I usually sleep. There’s usually a schedule, so plan your hours accordingly.”   
  
Kurapika reached over to take Leorio’s drink from him, Leorio objecting loudly, trying to get it back from him. Kurapika sniffed it while fending the other off. He made a disgusted face and handed it to someone else.   
  
“Not in front of Gon. I don’t want to drag your wasted ass to your bunk. You’re setting a bad influence.”   
  
“Everyone else is drinking! Why can’t I?! You’re not the boss of me!”   
  
“You’re not even of legal age! Gon is our responsibility, and I don’t want to be the one doing all the work.”   
  
Leorio huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
Kurapika turned back to Gon. “As Leorio was saying, Katzo is the captain’s right hand man. He’s not that tough, actually he’s quite nervous, but he’s not mean. He just receives orders and carries them out. He’s the captain’s adoptive son. Since we both have deck duty, we’ll be on the same schedule, so I’ll teach you how to do it.”   
  
Gon nodded. He finished up his meal, feeling burnt out after all the information they had been giving to him. But one thing had been bothering him since Kurapika mentioned it.   
  
“Am I bothering you guys? I can figure everything out by myself, you don’t have to drag me around.”   
  
The pair looked at Gon.   
  
“No,” they both said in sync.   
  
“I’m sorry if we made you think that. We were the ones who let you onto the ship, so it’s only right for us to take care of you and show you the ropes,” Kurapika told him.   
  
“You’re not bothering us Kid, I swear. It’s more like Sunshine over here is bothering _me.”_   
  
“Don’t call me that.”   
  
Leorio put his hand on his head and ruffled his hair. Still, Gon was unsure. Was it really okay to them?   
  
Leorio took their bowls back to the galley and returned to their group shortly after.   
  
“Either you guys wanna play Gungi?”   
  
  
The three of them took turns playing against each other, although Kurapika managed to win most of the rounds against him.   
  
“Why are you guys pirates?”   
  
It was a sudden, out of the blue question, but Gon had been thinking long and hard about it since he got to know Leorio and Kurapika. Leorio, maybe he could understand, but Gon couldn’t figure out a reason why someone like Kurapika became a pirate.   
  
Leorio put his hands on his knees, legs widespread.   
  
“Money. It’s easy to get money as a pirate if you’re strong enough.”   
  
He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but Gon still had more questions.   
  
“Why money?” He asked.   
  
Leorio scratched at his sideburns. “Money can buy anything. Even lives.”   
  
“So are you trying to buy someone’s life?”   
  
“It’s not as simple as that, Kid. I wish it was.”   
  
Kurapika interjected. “He wants to become a doctor. He needs the money for medical school and housing. Somehow, he’s not as shallow as he seems.”   
  
Leorio pushed him in the shoulder, making him nearly fall off the box he was sitting on. Kurapika pushed him back.   
  
“Yeah, my buddy died of an illness. We didn’t know what it was, but I’m so sure it was preventable. I’d like to be able to cure kids like him one day.”   
  
“What about you, Kurapika?” It was an innocent question.   
  
The blonde sighed and crossed his legs. “Since the captain trusts you, I’ll trust you as well. But please, don’t tell anyone else.”   
  
He nodded eagerly, so Kurapika continued.   
  
“When I was around your age, a group of fearsome pirates attacked us and our ship sank. I managed to survive, washing up on the shore. Everyone else either was killed or drowned. We didn’t consider ourselves pirates, rather sailors or travellers looking for a true home. Though, maybe the water was our true home.” Gon noticed a red shine in Kurapika’s eyes.   
  
He looked down at the Gungi board, wondering if there was just a bit more to their stories. He wouldn’t pry, though. Instead, he asked:   
  
“So, how long have you guys been here? As pirates on the _Kaijinmaru,_ I mean.”   
  
“I got here, what, a month ago? ‘Pika’s been here for about two weeks, I think.” Leorio picked at his teeth with his nails.   
  
“We’re still pretty new on the ship ourselves, but you learn quickly. Before we stopped on Whale Island, we found some ruins and a lot of gold coins. We haven’t fought any other ships yet.”   
  
Kurapika dug in his pocket for something, a wooden toothpick, and handed it to Leorio. He took it gratefully.   
  
“Katzo swore to me that Cap’s never killed a man in his life, I have no idea for the others on this ship. He said he’s seen some bloodshed, but mostly Captain just gets the crew to rummage through for valuables after they apprehend the opposing ship’s crew. He doesn’t like to steal from regular passenger boats and shit either. For being a pirate, the captain isn’t very violent,” Leorio said while chewing on the toothpick.   
  
“Well, being a pirate isn’t the most dignified thing in the world, but that doesn’t mean you’re automatically heartless. We make ends meet. We have strong bonds with our crewmates. We may not be renowned or strike fear into the hearts of others, but we do what we can to survive the dangerous waters together.”   
  
“I suppose.”   
  
Between the two, they could probably talk for ages, and bicker even more. But they were truly kind. Like Kurapika had said, being a pirate doesn’t make you heartless. Gon wondered what kind of pirate his dad was. He pulled his old jacket around him, shuffling in his seat.   
  
Thunder sounded, nearly startling everyone there. It’d be a while before the storm let out, but they’d be fine.   
  
  
Gon rested his fishing pole next to the door, leaning it against the wall. He took off his jacket and folded it neatly, just how Aunt Mito had taught him, and placed it beside the pole.   
  
Leorio was already on the top bunk, taking off his shirt. Kurapika didn’t take anything off but his shoes.   
  
Half of the crew were going to bed, the trio included. Kurapika gave up his spot on the lower bunk for Gon to sleep in while he reluctantly joined Leorio on the top bed, making a face as he climbed the rickety ladder.   
  
“Oh, quit it. You look like you’re gonna die if you even touch me. I don’t smell that bad.”   
  
“It’s not that you smell bad, it’s that I saw a spider crawl on the wall the other day and haven’t seen it since. And, I don’t like you.”   
  
“How blunt you are, ‘Pika.”  
  
Gon could tell Kurapika was lying about disliking Leorio, but he said nothing aloud. He got himself tucked into bed. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it could’ve been worse. The boat rocked back and forth.   
  
“Good night, you two.”   
  
“G’night.”   
  
“Night.”   
  
There was a moment of silence until Gon heard both of them start snoring.  
  
  
“Thank you, as well.” 


	3. Talking, Talking, and Endless Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -***TW for brief mention of drowning and corpses!!***

“Uhm, Gon? It isn’t time for work yet but… I think we need your help.”   
  
The three of them got up easily, Leorio and Kurapika immediately on high alert at the sound of Gon’s name. They climbed out of their bunks, facing Katzo.   
  
Katzo was a small, frail man with sunken cheekbones. He had a bandana tied around his head and neck, and wore a sleeveless shirt with a million holes dotted into it. However, Gon got no bad vibes off him.   
  
“What’s going on?” Kurapika demanded. If something bad were to happen, he didn’t think Gon should be involved.   
  
Katzo rubbed his hands together timidly. “Well, there’s this kid, we think he got caught up in the storm, he got on the boat somehow but he won’t talk to us and we think-”   
  
“A kid?! Like my age?” Gon asked. It piqued his interest. “I can talk to them!”   
  
“Yes, we want you to try, but you have to understand that he-”   
  
Gon pushed past him, out of the room, and Leorio and kurapika immediately ran after him. Katzo let out an exasperated sigh.   
  
Upon getting on the deck of the ship, it was early morning and the storm had cleared. Gon scanned the area, and immediately found who Katzo was talking about.   
  
The boy had white hair, tied loosely in a small ponytail. He had well-made clothes, a dark blue turtleneck half tucked into cuffed shorts, not unlike Gon’s. He wore black fingerless gloves and lace up boots. He was soaking wet, head to toe, and looked like a cat that had fallen into water.   
  
But, Gon made haste running up to him.   
  
“Hi! My names Gon! What’s yours?” He stuck out his hand in front of him.   
  
The white haired boy looked up, big blue eyes making contact with Gon’s.   
  
“You’re twelve?”   
  
“Yeah! How’d you know?”   
  
He smiled, showing his teeth. “We’re the same age. I’m Killua.”   
  
Gon smiled even brighter.   
  
“I like your boots. They look really cool!”   
  
“Thanks. Your boots look cool too.”   
  
They chattered together for a bit, before Leorio interrupted.   
  
“Look, what we kinda need to know is why you’re on the ship. How’d you even get on?”   
  
Killua gave Leorio a glare out of the corner of his eye, and turned back to Gon.   
  
“My brother threw me off our ship, and during the storm I ended up near here, so I climbed up the side.” He said it so casually, but the trio was instantly filled with worry and many questions.   
  
“Your brother threw you off the ship??” Gon slammed his hands down on Killua’s shoulders.   
  
“Yeah. He’s kind of an asshole.”   
  
“You climbed onto the ship in the storm?” Kurapika inquired.   
  
“Yeah. It’s happened before.”   
  
Katzo butted in. “Are you part of the Zoldycks?” He asked, all nerves.   
  
Killua continued to look at his nails. “Yeah, it’s not that great.”   
  
Katzo hurried into the cockpit to talk to the Captain. The rest of them were left standing there. Killua squeezed water out of his hair.   
  
“Do you guys have a towel? And dry clothes?”   
  
Leorio nodded, and left to grab them.   
  
Kurapika had his head resting on his hand while he stood there thinking. If Killua wanted to kill them and sink the ship, he would’ve done so already. And he wouldn’t have come drenched and just give out his personal information like that.   
  
“To be honest, I’m kinda glad I ended up here. I don’t think I’d ever meet someone the same age as me regularly,” Killua was telling Gon. He sat down on the deck floor, and Gon followed suit. It was like a game of Simon Says.   
  
Leorio came back and tossed a bundle of fabric to Kurapika, who in turn tossed it to Killua. He muttered a thanks, and went to find a room to change. Leorio and Kurapika joined Gon on the floor.   
  
“I don’t think he’s here to kill us.” Kurapika turned towards Leorio. “Or steal anything. He isn’t an idiot.”   
  
“Yeah, I think the same,” Leorio agreed.   
  
“Why would Killua do that?”   
  
There were many things Gon couldn’t wrap his head around, and this was one of them. So far, no one he had met didn’t have any dangerous intent. Though, he was sure he’d encounter someone like that soon. He knew what he was getting, at least.   
  
Kurapika started one of his many explanations, recalling things he read and heard about. “The Zoldycks are a family of pirates, who don’t hesitate to kill. They’re also hired as assassins. Even the young children are highly trained.”   
  
“Isn’t that the truth.”    
  
Killua had come back, wearing an oversized T-shirt and shorts. He was barefoot, holding his boots by the laces. Killua tossed the wet slop of clothes next to him and sat within the small group. He used the towel to dry his hair, which had already started to fluff up.   
  
“I don’t want to be around them anymore,” he continued. “We got into a big argument and my older brother threw my sister and I off the boat during the storm. I don’t know if she’s still alive, but I’m gonna find her.”   
  
“Then you can travel with us!” Gon exclaimed, just in time for Katzo to return to the group.   
  
“The captain is hesitant to let him stay because we don’t want to draw the Zoldycks to us, but he could also provide us with a lot of help,” Katzo started, but was stopped short by Killua.   
  
“Yeah, I get that. I’ll help you guys if I can hang out with Gon.”   
  
Gon beamed.   
  
“I’ll help you find your sister! I’m trying to find my dad.”   
  
  
Kurapika taught the two preteens how to clean the deck, and although he was looking forward to having some company at first, they never stopped talking. Leorio was busy peeling potatoes in the ship’s kitchen, too.    
  
He sighed, maybe a little too loudly. It didn’t matter, though, because the two younger kids didn’t hear.   
  
“My dad was a really famous pirate! He left his coat when he dropped me off with my aunt, so it’s mine now. I wonder what he’s like. Maybe he’s really scary, like your family!”   
  
Killua laughed. “Nah, he couldn’t top them. Bet he’s really cool, though.”   
  
Well, at least they were cleaning while they talked. They actually got half the deck cleaned in less time than it took Kurapika by himself to do a fifth of it.   
  
Leorio came upstairs from below deck, chewing on a raw potato skin. He ripped off a piece for Kurapika as well. They stood and listened in on Killua and Gon’s conversation, Kurapika leaning on the mop he had been using to clean.   
  
“Alluka, she’s my sister. She’s awesome, but my family hates her. She can find pieces of gold almost anywhere, but she also tends to find corpses along with it. One time she ripped out a gold tooth from a skeleton- we put it back and reburied it ‘course, but my family called her morbid.”   
  
“Wow. You know, I think she’s okay. Maybe she washed up somewhere.”   
  
“She has to be okay. I’ll kill Milluki if she isn’t.”   
  
“Who’s that?”   
  
“One of my brothers. He tossed us off the ship.”   
  
“Oh. I never had any siblings.”   
  
“You don’t want them. Alluka is the only good one out of them.”   
  
“She sounds really nice.”   
  
Kurapika smiled warmly. They reminded him of someone he used to know.   
  
And Leorio was doing the same. He missed being twelve.   



End file.
